Technical Field
The present invention relates to: an image processing apparatus such as a multi-function peripheral (MFP) i.e. a multifunctional digital machine; a remote support system provided with an information terminal apparatus such as a smartphone or tablet computer capable of operating in sync with the image processing apparatus; an information processing apparatus for remote support; and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Various systems that enable remote support on an image processing apparatus have been heretofore suggested. For example, in such a system, an information processing apparatus for remote support displays a screen identical with the current screen of an image processing apparatus in a synchronous manner. The information processing apparatus transmits coordinate data indicating a touch event on the screen to the image processing apparatus, and the image processing apparatus produces another screen with reference to the received coordinate data and displays the screen. The user who is unfamiliar with how to manipulate the image processing apparatus is thus allowed to receive support from the information processing apparatus.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-170049, such a heretofore known system is disclosed as an image forming system that includes an information processing apparatus for supporting an image forming apparatus. This image forming system includes an information processing apparatus for user support, an image forming apparatus, and an information terminal apparatus, which are connected to each other through a network. The information processing apparatus is provided with: a screen emulator that produces a screen image for screen sharing; a screen sharing portion that shares the screen image; and an access switch that switches the support target to the information terminal apparatus upon request from the image forming apparatus. The information processing apparatus is thus allowed to switch the support target to the information terminal apparatus upon request from the image forming apparatus.
Recently introduced functions allow an image processing apparatus such as an MFP as described above and an information terminal apparatus to operate in sync with each other. To input data to the image processing apparatus using KEYBOARD LINK and/or ADDRESS LINK function, for example, the user has to manipulate both the image processing apparatus and the information terminal apparatus. However, the user may be unfamiliar with how to manipulate an operation screen displayed on the information terminal apparatus; the user may be even more unfamiliar with how to manipulate an operation screen on the image processing apparatus and an operation screen on the information terminal apparatus alternately.
It can be considered that the information processing apparatus for remote support displays a screen identical with the current screen of the image processing apparatus in a synchronous manner. In this case, the operator of the information processing apparatus is allowed to provide manipulation support on the information processing apparatus with a screen displayed in a synchronous manner, but allowed to provide manipulation support on the information terminal apparatus only by telephone or the like with no such screen. Without a screen displayed on the information terminal apparatus in a synchronous manner, it will not be easy for the operator to grasp the situation by telephonic communication.
As described above, while the image processing apparatus and the information terminal apparatus are operating in sync with each other, the user cannot receive accurate and efficient support because the information processing apparatus for remote support is not capable of displaying the current screen of the information terminal apparatus all that while.
According to the system of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-170049, the image processing apparatus is capable of displaying a screen produced by the information processing apparatus but the information processing apparatus is not capable of displaying the current screen of the information terminal apparatus. So, this system cannot provide accurate and efficient support while the image processing apparatus and the information terminal apparatus are operating in sync with each other.